1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin handling apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for selecting a specified coin and wrapping a predetermined number of the coins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a coin handling apparatus, specifically in a coin wrapping apparatus, conventionally a predetermined kind of coin is selected from among a plurality of kinds of coins in response to the width of the coins to be wrapped by a wrapping sheet in the form of a stack of a predetermined number of coins. In order to select the predetermined kind of coin from among many kinds of coins, there is provided a guide passage, the width of which is adjustable so that coins smaller in diameter than the predetermined kind of coin drop out of the guide passage, and only the predetermined kind of coin is allowed to pass therethrough. Thus, coins other than the predetermined kind of coin are excluded from the path of the coins fed through the apparatus and only the predetermined kind of coin introduced into a wrapping section. Therefore, in the conventional coin handling apparatus, coins are counted and wrapped in the order of the diameter thereof, from the largest to the smallest. However, if coins with larger diameters than the predetermined kind of coins are introduced, the coin handling apparatus becomes inoperative because the guide passage cannot accept such larger coins. Therefore, the operator of the apparatus has had to memorize the order of the diameter of all kinds of coins to be handled. In this regard, Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 59-84721, which was laid-open to the public on May 16, 1984, discloses a coin counting and packaging apparatus provided with a mechanism for memorizing the order of the diameter of the coins to be counted and wrapped so as to handle the coins automatically in accordance with a command from the operator of the apparatus. It should be noted, however, that the apparatus as disclosed in the Japanese patent application is complicated in structure and therefore high in manufacturing cost.
The Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-30141 discloses a larger coin excluding mechanism of a coin handling apparatus, wherein coins larger in diameter than a predetermined kind of coin climb up to a slanted surface formed at one side of a curved coin handling path so that the larger coins are separated from other coins which are conveyed along the curved path. However, in order for this mechanism to accurately separate the larger coins, a longer curved coin handling path is needed, thereby requiring a larger apparatus. Moreover, it is difficult to control the width of the path because it is curved in the separating zone. As a result, it is likely to fail to separate the larger coins properly.
Further, the conventional coin handling apparatus is inconvenient in that the operator cannot calculate the amount of money being handled by the apparatus until all kinds of coins are wrapped.